


Inexorable

by paperclipbitch



Series: femslash100 drabbles [48]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 6, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalique’s ostensibly behaving herself these days, and Jupiter pretends to believe her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexorable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _sunset_ at **femslash100** 's drabbletag.

There’s no way to dismantle the workings of a universe overnight, and Kalique seems to grow prettier, brighter, every time that Jupiter sees her.

Jupiter wants _not_ to see her, to turn her back on this family that isn’t her family, these people steeped in corruption and genocide and bad life choices, but she’s drawn back, inexorably, every time. She tries not to examine _why_ too closely; there’s too much here threatening to shatter as it is.

“Watching your sun rise,” Kalique says, casual, bitter, eyes wide and guileless, like there’s even a hope of her playing innocent around Jupiter these days, “while ours fades, and you build your empire on the ashes of ours.”

“I don’t want any of that,” Jupiter protests, “I never did.”

They’ve both said this before, and they’ll probably say it again; they’ve never seen eye to eye, and Jupiter doesn’t hold out much hope that they ever will.

Still, the straightforwardness is refreshing; Jupiter’s been tangled in the machinations of the Abrasax family before, and Kalique is at least honest and open about what she thinks. They’re hardly likely to get married soon, no matter how milky and sweet Kalique’s skin looks, no matter how her gowns skim her body in a way that Jupiter is almost certain is _deliberate_.

Kalique’s ostensibly behaving herself these days, and Jupiter pretends to believe her, and sooner or later there will probably be consequences worse than the ruffles of her dress slipping beneath Jupiter’s hands, eternally soft.


End file.
